Digimon: Rebirth Element
by Takari Takashi
Summary: gatomonXtakeruXhikari TK and Patamon go to the digiworld while tk is mad and Patamon Darkdigivolves to MarineDevimon TsukaimonIceDevimonMarineDevimon Who is then deleted by consuming too much Darkenergy, That cracks his egg. What will Happen? R


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon...Yet!

--In this fic--

-The D3s advance once more

-Each advanced D3 has a unique ability

-Ken's was already advanced in the series

-The white part on the D3s become black

TK's D3 Controls Water (Ice)/Wind

Kari's D3 Uses the Power of Purifying Light, for rookies and under and defeated higher levels.

Ken's D3 Obviously stops/cause Digivolution to other digimon. Controls the Power of Darkness.

Davis' D3 Shoots Lightning.

Yolei's D3 Can shoot Fire balls.

Cody's D3 Controls Earth (Wood/Metal)

-Also everyone gets 1 of every digi-egg

-Also bio-merge is possible if DNA cannot be used.

**DIGIMON 02: REBIRTH ELEMENT**

It begins with TK in the bath tub, nearly asleep...he goes into a daised day-dream. This dream was awkward for it started off he and Kari where in a mall and somehow they ended up in a sex-shop where alot of things started to happen and eventually they found themselves in TK's Bedroom naked...However once he started in her, she turned to Gatomon and he didn't stop, he just kept going as though it had been Gatomon the whole time...as awkward as that is They where now in the digiworld and he was Patamon now, this was quite the bizare dream... He awoke adbrubtly as he heard a "_Rat Tat Tat_" on the Door, "Takeru? are you alright you've been in there for hours" Tk's Mom rattled from the other-side. "I'm Fine Mother, I'm just-" he stoped to realize he was holding his crotch "...Just relaxing thats all!" She was silent for a second "You're not trying to kill yourself are you?" she said out of nowhere. "What! NO, Why would you-" Hee stopped again as he realized he had been considering for a few days, this was because he fealt Awful, He thought "even though I had almost commited to Kari on that night at the dark-ocean my love for her. And she almost me (I think she was just trying to be nice) TK fealt he just embarassed himself and did not disearve Kari, There was the time WE went to America on a "date" however that was just to spite Davis. I Know she doesn't want him. but I still had a good time on that date, whether it was real or not. However the dreams I have been having lately have been confusing me, maybe I should ask Kari how SHE feels...Yah, thats a good Idea-" He was cut off by his Mother "_And?_" She asked intuitively. "Nevermind, I'm just soaking in the tub, don't worry!" TK replied. "Good...oh yah Miss Hikaris here for you son, she is very pretty today, I hadn't noticed how pretty shes gotten, not that she was ugly before but wow, I geuss put a girl in a dress" His Mom Mumbled the last words and then out of nowhere "I'm Going to go put on a dress, See you in a bit."

TK scrambled out of the Tub in fright, he realized he had left his Cloths on top of his dresser, which unfortunately is in his room, where Kari would either be waiting there or in the living room that he had to cross to get to his room...He zommed off in panic grabbing a towel and hoping not to be seen by Kari as he worked, unfortunately he did not see her in the Living room, which meant she was in his bedroom. "TK I'M GOING OUT ON THE TOWN FOR A WHILE, SEE YOU IN ABOUT 8 HOURS" TK's Mom yelled to her 11 year old boy as he ran to his room. When TK got to his room, there she was, Kari was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at a sleeping patamon and playing with his ears. TK was so taken as he seen her in a beautiful Kimono, a light blue whith a flower pattern stitched in the upper right hand Corner of her chest, That his towl dropped and he didn't realize for a second, but luckuly he caught it up before she realized he was there. "TK!" she said alarmed "How long have you been here?" she asked still alarmed holding her hand behind her back that looked as though it was wet. "Only a few seconds. How long have you been here?" he retaliated. "Didn't your mom tell ya I was here?" She asked. "NO" He lied. "Oh" she said. "Umm...Kari, I uhh...I need to get dressed" he said blushingly "so Uhh, I need to umm have my umm room" he continued to stutter. " She simply answered with a slight blush and a giggle "why get dressed when I came here to do the opposite?" TK was knoked off kilter by this but quikly snapped back saying "so, uhh, you want to...you know, with ME?" She simply shook her head trying to hide her blush.

Sorry I do not know if allows actual Lemons, so Go to my Site and follow my Yahoo Groups Link. To get this part.


End file.
